The Unsents' Sentiments X2
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: Traversing through the journey one thing became clear: the Fayth were suspect. A truth never really explored, how exactly are they connected to Spira? What happens when our heroes become their enemies?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Yuna stared out at what could only be Zanarkand's sunrise. It wasn't the Zanarkand that _he_ had promised. But it was enough. There was, of course, no city lights going out one by one. Zanarkand had been a ghost town for a thousand years, so Yuna wasn't

at all surprised when they came upon the city to find it as everyone (excluding Tidus and Sir Jecht) had explained it to be.

There was a part of her though—an exceedingly selfish part—that had wished it _was_ the city that never slept that they had stumbled upon. Yuna wondered what her decision would have been then. Would she have finally been persuaded to give up her pilgrimage? Or was she truly as selfless as all of Spira believed; would her duty have always been to her people before her heart? Yuna would have liked to think so. But in the end she was glad she had never had to make the choice.

Life was such an interesting concept. Spira seemed to be a spiral of death devoid of it; it was to that end that Yuna was so steadfast in her decision to sacrifice her own life. Just to give Calli—and children like her—a chance to live the life they'd been blessed with (without fear). Yuna had thought that she knew exactly what she was giving and what she was sacrificing. Then again, she'd never truly been alive until she'd met _him_.

Yuna's eyes drifted towards Tidus. It sometimes seemed Yuna's eyes had sought him out a million times, ever since she'd first been graced by his features in Besaid's Chamber of the Fayth. It had been so many days since they'd first met, yet it felt as thought it were yesterday. It had been no easy thing keeping their growing love for each other hidden from Yuna's over zealous Guardians. The young Summoner wondered idly if she was making all of their efforts at subterfuge go to waste; surely someone would have noticed by now the way she'd been looking at _him_ ever since Zanarkand had come onto the horizon.

The Blitzball player seemed more distant than he ever had—including when she'd agreed to marry Seymour—and Yuna wondered where his mind had gone. Perhaps remembering things that by definition, shouldn't have been known by anyone in this day and age. His memory (his entire life) was a thousand years old. They'd both known as they'd traversed on their journey, the chances of Zanarkand really ending up being _his _Zanarkand was becoming fewer and fewer. But that hadn't stopped them from hoping. If it was hard for Yuna to finally be faced with this reality, she could only imagine how hard it would be for him. His eyes were lifeless.

And that made Yuna's decision right there: she had to confront him. It was selfish, and foolish to do so when he obviously wished to be alone (when he had more reason to want it than ever before), but Yuna felt as though if she didn't reach out for him now, he'd do something totally uncharacteristic: he would retreat into himself. And the connection they'd worked so hard to tamper (and save) at different times would be lost to them forever. And even worse than that was that _he _would be lost to her forever. The end was in fact near, and it was selfish to cling to him the way that she was. But the idea of facing Sin without even having Tidus as an acquaintance (because he soon wouldn't be emotionally there to offer her any emotion, or even note that he needed to) was entirely unendurable. She stood up, interrupting what nonsense Lulu was spewing to make light of this night of nights (no doubt making her Guardians more suspicious than she knew they already were), and crossed over to Tidus.

"Did you see the sunrise? The horizon _did_ glow like it was on fire. I know I saw the rose colored glow seemingly transform Kimahri's fur coat for awhile."

Yuna's words were barely an echo of the wind and if he had heard her, if he even noticed her presence, he didn't acknowledge it. Yuna was about to walk away and try to approach him again, but found herself continuing to speak instead. And she swore it wasn't of her own accord. "Thank you for keeping your promise. Thank you for showing me Zanarkand."

Like a statue suddenly coming to life, he whirled around to face her with only anger accented on his face. But when he saw the sympathy on her face, when he realized what all of this meant for _her_, it was gone so fast that Yuna had to wonder if it had ever really been there in the first place.

"Yuna, I-"

She raised a hand to silence him even before he began speaking. "There was a reason why I didn't want you to know about The Final Summoning. Do you have any idea how hard it is to will myself to go through with it, to be strong for everyone the way I'm trained to, when everyone only sees a death sentence when they look at me." _Or when they try to pretend everything is rainbows and sunshine_, she added mentally. Yuna chanced a (suspicious) glance at Lulu and wondered if the mage was somewhat relieved that she wasn't around her right now. Surely Lulu was tired of putting on a front, and would be ecstatic to have a chance to sort out her feelings. And she was surely feeling a lot knowing it was her adopted daughter's last night on Earth.

"Yu-" Tidus began again.

Once again knowing what he was going to say, she placed her index finger against his lips to silence him. "I'm not quitting. And since I know it's impossible for you to go back to not knowing anything, I'm going to ask you to distract me."

Tidus' expression was wry and she was instantly glad that she had distracted him from _his _pain. Even if it had brought to light things she didn't want to even think about: the life she never really had, the life she could have had, the life that would be over in twenty-four hours, did she mention the life she could have had? The one the gorgeous man in front of her was offering her. She was so lost in her longing that she almost didn't hear what her boyfriend (was that what they were to each other? The idea was so perfect, and yet hardly enough.) was saying. "I thought you hated people acting like they don't know. _Especially_ if the annoyance you feel towards Lulu is any indication."

Yuna rolled her eyes. "I just like being with you, Tidus. Where it's just the two of us and we can forget the world." Yuna had to look away from him as she said it. If she'd allowed him to read her face—the way only he could—he would have realized how much she wanted to be with him forever. If he would have asked her to forget her duties right then, she would have agreed. Heck, if he'd asked her to secretly marry him and get pregnant their honeymoon night she doubt she would have refused him.

Ugh. She didn't want to think about the children they could have had. It was another Catch 22: when she sacrificed herself for the greater good and saved everyone...she'd be sacrificing the perfect children she and Tidus could have had. She had no doubt his children would be the best children to ever live (even if they didn't end up being hers).

"Tidus, please. It's my last request." She hated herself for using that card. She hated people treating her differently because of her profession. If only Rikku had never said anything, then there relationship would have been as easy as breathing. _It never would have been that way and you know it_, a little voice in her head argued. _And if Rikku hadn't confessed, you wouldn't even be a couple_._ And that means there would have been no Maccalania episode_. Yes, Maccalania did make _everything_ worthwhile, didn't it? She knew she could live in the Farplane happily for eternity, so long as she retained that memory. That moment when she realized she was a living, breathing person. That she was so much more than a tool of Yevon. The moment she realized that she deserved to live just as much as any other citizen of Spira. Maybe even more so. She'd lost so much. Sacrificed so much. And had there ever been a love like her and Tidus'? She simply deserved her life just to be involved in the truest of true loves.

Tidus sighed the same moment she did. "As you wish, Yuna."

Yuna hated herself for all she'd put him through, it had all started when she asked him to be her Guardian. He was already carrying a lot in realizing what had befallen his home and loved ones. Did she have to add more pressure to him?

"I wish it was your Zanarkand too. I wish-" Yuna choked up upon realizing how few times she'd really opened up to him. She'd never even explained why "death was a better option" to her than him (and she knew that was the way he saw it). Yuna doubted any words could really express to him what she needed to, and they were out of time anyway, so she finished with an, "I understand."

As she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder she wondered if the last words had been a mistake. A mistake she'd made many times when she's been a Summoner's apprentice. Sin and fiends reached so much havoc, that it was just arrogant and cruel to assume you knew what another was facing. She wondered how Tidus would take it. She knew he wasn't one to face problems head on. Even in the short time she'd known him, she could tell he was one to keep things bottled up inside. One to pretend to be happy. Whether it was a result of a father that wasn't there in any aspect, a mother that forgot about him when her husband was around, or an adopted father that didn't know how to handle him, she wasn't sure. It was probably a result of all three. With a sharp intake of breath she realized just how much the same she and Tidus were with their reactions. Yes, she _had_ been wrong to approach him.

To say that Yuna was shocked when he squeezed the hand on his shoulder with one of his own would be an understatement. If Tidus was letting her comfort him, perhaps she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. She would have loved to explore more, and had to choke back a sob in realizing that chance would never come. At least for not a really long time, they'd have to be dead together in the Farplane first. "I love you, Yuna." He said suddenly.

Yuna's mouth ached with the need to reassure him of the same thing. But she found she couldn't. It would just make things so much harder. How could she even deserve to say those words to him? She'd be gone forever by the end of the next day. The answer was too obvious: she didn't deserve to even_ love_ him. She definitely didn't deserve to have his love. And she'd never deserved to have him in her life. But she'd never give him up now. Even if she knew she was breaking his heart. "Tell me more about your Zanarkand."

When his face became resigned, she knew the painful subjects were closed for the night. He plastered a fake smile on his face, and though Yuna hated it, she once again was struck by how alike they were. What was worse was, Yuna hoped he'd had that trait _before _she'd told him to practice smiling when feeling sad. She'd be leaving him with enough baggage. Fake emotions wasn't something she wanted to add to the weight.

But she was quick to let her melancholy thoughts leave her. Tidus did what was asked, and even went as far as to point out things from his story. Straight ahead had been where the Blitzball stadium had been. Towering over that had been the financial district. And Tidus' house had sat in the dead center between the two.

As Tidus told his stories about cruel coaches, weird friends, and what he liked to do in his spare time, Yuna could clearly see what the real Zanarkand had been. The combination of his words, and the wreckage she saw, was enough to paint it all in her head. Yuna smiled and halfway through his musings leaned her head against his shoulder. Tidus wrapped an arm around her immediately, For once, they couldn't care less what the Guardians thought about it.

_I love you, Tidus. Thanks for keeping your promise._ In that moment, she almost believed he'd heard the thought. Tidus smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, as she was hit with a sudden bout of tiredness.

The night had turned out so much better than she could have ever imagined. Yuna had no doubt that her last night of sleep would be filled with pleasant dreams. But right before she was completely under, she had the strangest thought: Yevon had betrayed her. In reality, it'd become so corrupt that they'd betrayed _all_ of Spira. The Fayth had been in line with Yevon all along, so why had the Fayth of Bahamut granted its power to a "traitor"? Unless, the Fayth had noted the corruption too. But the corruption wasn't something new, so had they been aligned with it all this time?

Yuna shivered in her sleep. And found herself dreaming of when Tidus had carried her out of the Chamber of the Fayth. The Chamber of Bahamut's Fayth.

Though Yuna had been unconscious while Tidus had carried her—so who knew how accurate this dream was—his grip had been surprisingly tight. As if, he'd known what was coming and didn't want her taken from him.

As she watched the scene play out, Yuna begun to feel exactly as Tidus had. She sensed something bad was coming (and not the something she had planned all along) and didn't want to let Tidus go. But would her wish be broken as Tidus' had? The end was near. And for the first time, Yuna didn't know what the end would be. As she slept, Tidus slept restlessly too.

So was the beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:** **So this is actually a Final Fantasy X-3 story I plan to write when I have more time. This idea was originally created from two things. One, being I always wanted to see a one-shot of Tidus pointing out to Yuna what **_**his**_** Zanarkand had been like when they arrived there. And the other was the FFX-3 story idea I had. Wouldn't you know the re-writes years later would fit together perfectly? LOL I should also note that Gippal and Rikku will be a lot more central in this story. Their part might even be as big as Tidus and Yuna's, but I won't spoil anything.**

**Just know that Yuna mentioned the next story's would be Rikku's, and I plan to run with that. LOL Onward to (part of) chapter two!**

**P.S. The line, "Heck, if he'd asked her to secretly marry him and get pregnant their honeymoon night she doubt she would have refused him." Is a reference to the amazing Tidus and Yuna story: Fumbling Towards Ecstasy by Mayonaka no Ame. Check it out!**

**May the light guide you;)**

**-Shanna**

**Edit: Go to the poll on my profile and vote for this if you want me to finish this story first.**


	2. Chapter 1: Without Trust Preview

**Chapter 1: Without Trust (Preview)**

Three years later…

Yuna shook the flashlight she was holding to no avail. This particular flashlight had made her fork over an unseemly amount of gil; the flashlight was supposed to work solely with the user's energy.

She should have known that it would be a piece of junk. If the Yevonites had _allowed_ this machina in their time, (which they had) the device had to have been deemed unthreatening. And knowing how paranoid the people had been, it only made sense that the thing didn't work at all.

This mission was becoming more "disasterrific" than the one atop Mt. Gagazet's floating rocks! The mission was supposed to be pretty basic: lie to Tidus, get a ride on the Celsius, sneak into Bevelle, sneak into the Bevelle Chamber of the Fayth, hope to _speak _to the Fayth of Bahamut, get another ride on the Celsius, and return to Tidus before he got back from babysitting Vindina.

The mission had been going according to plan until she'd reached the once Cloister of Trials. The place was _pitch_ black. The Fayth had been freed from the area for quite awhile now. But had they ever really been gone? She'd seen and heard Bahamut on many occasions. It had been Bahamut—and she'd forever be indebted to him—that brought Tidus back. But now there was just...nothing.

The place was enveloped in a truly unsettling darkness. And though Yuna couldn't see _anything_ after her flashlight ended up failing, it felt as though it stretched out endlessly. Leading her down a trail that she'd never find her way out of. It hadn't been like this the last time she'd been here. The Fayth had been gone for over three years now, though Yuna couldn't help but feel that even a year ago they'd still been watching over Spira: fighting against the sort of abyss she was in now.

Though it seemed like her greatest fears were coming true, Yuna took blind steps forward until she reached The Chamber of the Fayth. She knew that all of this would be worth it in the end. When she had her answers she'd be able to reach her light. Her sun.

_Tidus_.

…

Tidus sat on the beach with an over eager Vindina in his arms. _Geez, give a baby the shallow end and they'll be begging you for the trench_, he thought wryly. Tidus had no doubt that if Wakka and Lulu had seen him swim with Vindina that they'd impale him, and then roast him alive. But the baby had been crawling towards the water all day, and Tidus had figured if he gave the baby some of what he wanted, he would lose his fascination.

He had been wrong. Though the baby had been perfectly safe in the carrying case Tidus wore on his back, while _Tidus_ swam near the shore... Vindina had become even more transfixed with the water. Out of the corner of his eye, Tidus could have sworn he saw Vindina moving his hands in Blitzball blocks while he had been swimming.

What Tidus has felt then had been entirely new. Fatherly pride. Okay, so Vindina wasn't Tidus' son. But in that moment, the way Vindina even resembled Tidus slightly; made Tidus feel as though Vindina _could_ be his son. Or rather, Tidus (with Yuna of course) could have a son like Vindina someday. The idea was quite appealing, especially given the way little Vindina had grown on Tidus so much.

He could be proud of a son like Vindina, and He would not botch up being a father. He and Yuna, and their little Braska could live the dream.

_Dream_... he refused to think of himself as that ever again. But denial couldn't make it any less true could it? He and Yuna were pretty sure that he was real now. But how sure was pretty sure? Dream or not, he was still a creation of the Fayth. Could he even have kids? What kind of life could he even offer Yuna? Didn't she deserve better than all of these non-answers?

"Hey get your filthy hands off of that baby!" Tidus jumped about fifty feet in the air as the voice pulled him out of his reverie. Tidus glared at the before threatening, now laughing owner of the voice. "Vindina needs to be squeaky clean for when his new sister enters this world!"

At the news of his new niece/god daughter, Tidus' character seemed to transform. "That's great news, Wakka! I take it _she_'s," Tidus was diligent in saying this new information out loud, "doing well, then?"

Wakka nodded eagerly and Tidus couldn't help but feel jealous about how easy he and Lulu had it. "The Bevelle healer says that Lu's doing everything just fine. The baby should be here in about two months."

"_Bevelle_?" Tidus rationalized he probably sounded like a choking man the way he so gracefully said _that _name. All things Bevelle just held too many bad memories for him.

"You know Bevelle is the capitol of Spira..." Wakka trailed off as he noted the wet attire Tidus (and Vindi… well, mostly Tidus) was sporting.

Tidus, following his eyes, was quick to spout lies. "A huge wave came ashore. But everything's fine!"

Wakka shot Tidus a look. "You mean you _left_ the shore."

"Look Wakka, I'm sorry. But Vindina just seemed so ha-"

Wakka held up a hand to silence Tidus. And proving just how manly Tidus could be sometimes, he gulped. "Don't tell Lu about it. But I know what you mean. I've taken my son out in the water some too. He'll be a great Blitzer, ya?"

Tidus pumped a fist in the air at the new opening. "With the two of us coaching him, how could he be anything but?"

Seemingly unable to take the distance anymore, Wakka plucked Vindina from Tidus' arms and held him while taking a seat beside Tidus. "You seemed deep in thought a moment ago. Have you given any thought to you and Yuna's future?"

Tidus (un)skillfully changed the subject. " I somewhat lied to you, Wakka. Part of the reason I went into the water was because I thought she'd get home sooner that way." The ocean was one of Tidus and Yuna's favorite past times. They'd swim in it, walk by it, and even gaze at it together. When Yuna had left before, after getting a letter and meeting up with Rikku and Paine, Tidus had spent a lot of time staring at the ocean. He stared, and willed her to be safe, to be having a good time, but to be able to come home to him soon (without being deprived of whatever enjoyment she might have found).

Even after being with her every moment before her departure and after it, the habit had not died for Tidus. Even knowing today, that she'd be back in a matter of hours, Tidus had looked at the ocean and wished her home.

How he missed Yuna! He thought too much when she was away. Remembered to much of the Farplane...

"Where _are _Yuna and Lulu, anyway?" Tidus felt like an idiot for not asking sooner. Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku had all gone to the appointment together. If Wakka was back, where were Lulu and Yuna?

Wakka shrugged nonchalantly. "They were at the hut talking with Rikku more."

That triggered something in Tidus and he wished it would stop. If he didn't over think things, maybe his bad feelings wouldn't come true for once! It was for this reason that he wanted to smack himself for asking anyway, "Do you have any idea why Yuna might be acting weird?"

"Why don't you ask for yourself?" Tidus nearly felt his heart stop from shock upon hearing the voice behind him. When he turned around he jumped again at the _sight _of her. She was wearing skimpy lingerie in dark violet. "It was a surprise for you." _Anyone _would have been surprised by what Yuna was wearing. Especially _anyone_ who might walk by and accidentally see!

Out of the corner of his eye, Tidus saw Wakka cover his eyes and walk away. He also saw him shake his head slightly. But Tidus wasn't focused on _him_.

Somehow, despite all the intense kissing they were doing, the duo was able to stumble their way back to Yuna's hut and in to the bedroom.

But even then, Tidus couldn't get Bevelle to leave his mind. He had the strong feeling that Yuna was lying to him. All he knew was that she'd been adamant in keeping him from going to Bevelle with her. Despite her new (ripped) purchase, it didn't add up in Tidus' head.

He all to clearly remembered Yuna jumping from the Bevelle tower just to save all of her Guardians, to save him. It was also right after he'd found out the way she'd been preparing to sacrifice herself to save Spira.

These facts he could NOT ignore.

As he looked down at a flushed Yuna, it was no question that he loved Yuna with all of his heart. He even loved her (aggravating) way of self-sacrifice. However, he couldn't trust that part of her. When it came to that side, she always seemed to keep him in the dark. Perhaps she knew he'd be the only one who could stop her.

It was a terrible Catch 22 because as Tidus thought about it, self-sacrificing was Yuna's very nature, the person who she always would be. But that meant he couldn't trust her at all didn't it?

He loved her. But he couldn't trust her.

**Author's Note: Go to the poll on my profile and vote for this if you want me to finish this story first.**


End file.
